Diary Pig
The Diary Pig is an enigmatic character in the history of Toontown, first mentioned in Rewritten ''and alluded to throughout the first two seasons. She made her first appearance in the 2018 Christmas Special "Silent Night." In terms of the series narrative, the Diary Pig is one of the original 500 settlers of Toontown. Her name never recorded, she is a legend in Toontown lore, as she provided the only known record of life in the Kingdoms before and during the War, as well as after the 500 escaped to Toontown. Appearances ''Rewritten The Diary Pig was first mentioned in "Doctor Who?" during a flashback to when Doctor and Piggy Pie met. The Diary Pig was said to have been born and raised in the pig Kingdom of Porcinia before the War. At the outbreak, the Pig began keeping a meticulous diary of the events that were transpiring. She, along with 499 other Toons, escaped the wartorn Kingdoms and traveled south, eventually establishing Toontown. She died at an unspecified date. Nearly 70 years later, her Diary was donated anonymously to the Toontown Museum, where it was put on display and published to immediate success. Nearly every Toon in Toontown currently owns a copy and the diary is used to educate Toons on life before and during the War. Perhaps what makes the Diary Pig so legendary is the fact that she never signed her name in the Diary. Her reasons for doing this were not named in the episode. ''Justice'' The Diary Pig was mentioned again in "Trouble" in some length. It was said that the Diary was written anonymously by one of Toontown’s original settlers, known only by her species—pig, implied only by the author’s mentioned residence in the pig kingdom of Porcinia. The author received a diary as an ordinary gift shortly before the outbreak of the War, and kept assiduous details of every event in very small handwriting from the first shot to the daring escape from the Kingdoms to the founding of Toontown and the Inauguration of Maximilian Walters. After this point, the author ran out of space and concluded the Diary nondescriptly. An excerpt from her Diary is first included in "Edicts of War," recording an edict released by the Vulpus Foxes declaring themselves the surpreme species on the continent, which was very similar to an edict released by the Cogs in the same episode. "Silent Night" The Diary Pig made her first true appearance in "Silent Night," the 2018 Christmas Special. On New Year's Day, an unnamed pig contemplated a diary that her mother had given her for Christmas. She had originally intended to use it to document her life post-graduation from university, but did not see the practicality in that given the political turmoil shaking Cartonia. Ultimately, Vulpus invaded Mallardia and the nations of Mallardia, Willie, Canis, and Eusuchia retaliated with declarations of war. The Diary Pig made her first entry at the outbreak of war. ''Contact'' The Diary Pig's daughter appears in "They Came From the North" when she delivers the Diary of War to The Curator in a flashback sequence. The Diary Pig is mentioned to be dead by this time (year 67). In addition, the Diary is revealed to not have concluded nondescriptly, as instead the last seven pages were removed posthumously. Character Namesake TBC Trivia *Producers planned this character rather early on and did not intend to introduce her for several more seasons. However, to shed more light on the settlement of Toontown, producers opted to add it in during the first season. Category:Characters Category:Pigs Category:Featured Characters Category:Cartonians Category:Porcinia